


She Plays the Game Well

by lorilann



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callie gets the revenge she's been looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Plays the Game Well

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Porn Battle 6.0](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/363932) at [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/)'s journal. Also for [](http://community.livejournal.com/kink_bingo/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/kink_bingo/).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
working  
---|---  
**Current music:** | tv: the wheel of fortune  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fandom: grey's anatomy](http://lorilann.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:+grey%27s+anatomy), [pairing: callie torres/izzie stevens](http://lorilann.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:+callie+torres/izzie+stevens)  
  
  
_**she plays the game well. grey's anatomy. callie torres/isobel "izzie" stevens**_  
**Title:** She Plays the Game Well  
**Fandom:** Grey's Anatomy  
**Pairing:** Callie Torres/Isobel "Izzie" Stevens  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 1,452  
**Prompts:** bitch, even  
**Summary:** Callie gets the revenge she's been looking for.  
**Author's Notes:** Written for [Porn Battle 6.0](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/363932) at [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/)'s journal. Also for [](http://community.livejournal.com/kink_bingo/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/kink_bingo/).

In the hustle and bustle of the hall Izzie slips into the on-call room, unseen, all except one set of eyes. Anger coursed through her veins at the sight of the perky blonde who had bedded her husband, soon to be ex-husband. Sliding into the room and slowly clicking the lock in place to give them added privacy, she eyed Izzie's sleeping form. There was only one thing on Callie's mind, "get even."

Pulling the dozing Izzie from her place on the bottom bunk by her hair was thrilling. In public she would hold most of her anger in but here with no one but her prey around she could let it all out. With a gasp, Izzie was awake and blurry eyed. Trying to focus her eyes in the dark was proving to be most futile but she could feel the beginning of a headache from where her hair was being pulled tightly.

"Who's there?" Izzie questioned as she reached up to loosen her hair only to have her hand slapped down.

"You only move when I tell you to move."

Izzie tried to recognize the voice.

"Cal-Callie?" She stumbled over her words.

A hard slap went across her face bringing tears to her eyes and a shriek from her mouth.

"Not another word."

Callie pulled Izzie up by her hair, so they were face to face. She leaned into Izzie, whispering in her ear.

"You're getting all that you deserve and so much more."

She let out a sharp bark of laughter at the widening of Izzie's eyes. Callie stated, when releasing her hair, "Strip!"

Taking a seat on the empty bottom bunk, tapping her foot impatiently. "You do it or I do."

With trembling fingers Izzie reached for the bottom of her blue scrub top. It was barely over her face before Callie reached out to help by untying her bottoms. A muffled squeak was heard before a resounding smack echoed through the room. Pushing down her pants, left Izzie in her white tank top and panties with stinging ass.

"You certainly have the 'good girl' role down, don't you." Callie taunted her.

Running her finger lightly over the exposed pale flesh between her top and panties, Callie chuckled when she felt the shiver that ran through Izzie.

"You like this, don't you?"

Squeezing her eyes shut as a wave of arousal washed over her, at the thought of being dominated or humiliated by a woman who could easily break her in half.

"Answer me." Callie demand.

Not trusting herself to speak, she just nodded her head. Lightly running her fingertips up Izzie's thigh, all Callie thought about was waiting the bitch out and watching the dissolution of her resolve, so her true colors as a wanton slut would be revealed.

Izzie was caving into the tingle that was radiating through her from head to toe.

"Yes, please." Izzie was exasperated. Her clit was on fire and she needed sweet relief.

"Yes, what?" Callie refused to do this easily. Izzie would have to voice everything she wanted to happen.

Sighing, Izzie swallowed her pride. "Please let me come."

Her face was flaming from lust and embarrassment. Callie grinned, she had broken her down.

"Tell me how you get yourself off."

Izzie felt her cunt cream at the hungry look on Callie's face.

"And I want a running commentary."

"Oh, GOD," Izzie moaned. "I get comfortable on my bed, sliding into the middle of the bed."

"Visuals, too."

Callie got settled on her bunk, leaning back against the wall. "Sit on the bunk, Stevens."

She nodded toward the bunk opposite of her. Sitting, Izzie moved back into the shadows.

"Continue."

"I'm in the middle of the bed just leaning against the pillows. I'm wearing panties and a tank top. Pulling off my top the cool air makes my nipples pucker."

"The top," comes a whisper across from her.

Shivering at the thought of Callie watching, she makes a show of removing her tank top. Arching her back making sure her breasts were all she saw.

"I fondle my breasts like this, taking one in each hand. Squeezing, rubbing. Giving my nipples satisfaction from the friction against my palm."

Izzie closed her eyes, taking her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. "Twist, twist, pull. Until there's an ache that shoots through me. My left hand continues to torture my nipple that'll be sore later." Izzie pants. "Leaving me constantly wet. I slide my right hand down my body to tease just under the band of my panties."

Callie watched her intently. Ever movement, every hitch in her breathing, the undulation of her hips. She was in need of her own release, maybe she'd get more than just revenge. Callie groaned at the sight of Izzie's long legs spread lewdly open on the bunk. Her feet curling around the edge and her drooling cunt on display. _"When had she lost her last piece of clothing?"_

She was brought out of her thoughts and directed back to Izzie by the sigh of relief. That she was rewarded with when her finger made contact with her clit.

"Oh, god. I stroke my clit until I feel a gush of wetness but I'm already there. One finger at first, I'm so tight."

Izzie watched Callie push her own scrub top off and play with her breasts through her lace bra. Getting bold in her actions, she got down on her knees to crawl the short distance between Callie's legs. Running her hands up Callie's thighs, her sides and back down until she had her ass hanging off the bunk. Izzie made quick work of her pants and panties. Callie's drooling cunt was now openly on display.

"I run my finger over your lips to see how wet you are. You're extremely wet." Bringing her finger to her lips, "And you taste so good."

She smacked her lips. Callie shuddered, this was more than she thought would happen.

"Tell me what to do," Izzie moaned out as she kissed along Callie's thigh.

Grabbing Izzie's hair she positioned her face until she could feel warm breath directly on her. Izzie didn't need instructions as she used her tongue to split her puffy lips open. Never taking her eyes off Callie's face as she swirled her tongue over her clit. Lapped at her hole, swallowing all the fluid, she could catch on her tongue. Curling her tongue, Izzie began fucking Callie.

"Oh, you're so good. Oh shit. Shit. More."

The constant flicking on her clit and the invading tongue were sending Callie over the edge but what did it was the look of hunger in Izzie's eyes. With pleas of _yesyesyes_ she flooded the awaiting mouth. Laying satiated she squirmed under the soft licks of Izzie's tongue.

"Enough," she panted. "Come here."

Izzie straddled Callie's waist, making wet smear with her rocking. Leaning up to capture her lips in a hard battle of tongue that left them both breathless. She could taste herself in Izzie's mouth. Now she wanted to have Izzie come because of her.

Gripping Izzie's nipple between her fingers nails, she heard her hiss. When she pulled down, she heard more, harder.

"Get over," Callie instructed.

She scrambled over Callie's body with her ass in the air. She felt hands on her ass.

"Don't move."

Izzie was still as she felt hands roam over her ass and sliding down between her thighs. She gasped when one finger abruptly entered her cunt and began to rock back on it. Two more entered her, she was _so_ full. The fingers stilled and a pair of lips was placed on the small of her back.

"Fuck yourself on my hand, bitch."

She lost herself then, moving off the fingers until just the tips were in and slamming back down to take them back in.

"Oh oh oh," echoed through the room.

Callie could feel Izzie tightening around her fingers. She had one last demand.

"Are you ready to come?"

"Yes! Please, yes."

"Come screaming my name."

Izzie dropped her head between her arms as she pumped herself faster until she was screaming _"Callie"_. Her throat was raw when she finally settled down.

Callie wiped herself clean on Izzie's discard tank top. She dressed in silence and pocketed the panties as a souvenir. Her partner was spent and just watched her with dazed eyes.

"You had my husband and now I've had you. You should watch out Dr. Stevens, before you get a reputation."


End file.
